7snogs: Loor Courtney Chetwynde
by BlueSai
Summary: LJ's 7snogs challenge to the couple LoorCourtney. [Newest Theme: Jealousy]
1. Theme 1: Uniform

#1

**Title**: Good Luck!

**Author: **BlueSai

**Fandom: **Pendragon

**Pairing: **Courtney Chetwynde/Loor

**Rating**: G/PG

**Warnings: **Possibly contains spoilers up to book five. Shoujo Ai elements.

**Disclaimer: **All mentioned characters and places are property of the author D.J Machale.

**Other: **Slightly AU-ish. Set after the salvation of Halla so many of the events and circumstances here are not true to what might end up happening. Using a creative license. Edit: I just recently got the sixth book (YAY) and as a note would like to say that I wrote this before Loor had given Bobby his staff, so please do not feel that I took that from this book. sigh u.u; and I thought I was being original.

Courtney Chetwynde held her arms out and turned in a complete 360 before letting them flop down to her sides.

"I feel….silly." she confessed in a rare display of genuine emotion. 'Naked' was more the term she had been looking for but the girl wasn't sure how well the term would bode with the proud Batu girl. Come to think of it 'silly' wasn't all that much better either. However, thankfully, Loor seemed to take it all in good stride and just gave a small chuckle.

"I felt silly in your Second Earth clothes. They were much too confining, and much to gaudy." She related as she finished tying up the last loop that held up Courtney's strange skirt up. It was one worn by the tribe above ground, and the brunette had some slight qualms about calling it a skirt. Sure is acted as one, but it appeared as more of a loincloth to be honest. It swept down on both sides of her body, between her legs. The only distinction between it and a real one was that this was significantly less primitive. It wouldn't fall off so easily, and beneath it was a very thin fabric that served as some tiny shorts. It was comfortable and easy to move in but displayed more then what Courtney was accustomed to, hence her feelings of nakedness.

Courtney had half a mind to tell Loor that the clothes she had had on when on Second Earth were anything but gaudy, but then decided against it. Compared to these clothes which the warrior apparently always wore they must have seem like the attire of a royal.

The Traveler stood back to examine her work, nodding proudly. "You could pass off as a Batu if it weren't for your skin." Courtney took no offense to this, even found it to be a compliment, but even so her confusion over the situation she was currently in didn't allow her to dwell much over it.

"So are you finally going to tell me why we are playing dress up?" the brunette questioned in a dry tone. To anyone who knew Courtney well, they knew that it was better not to aggravate her, and one way to do that was by keeping the girl in the dark. It was a surprise to many that she had followed Loor to Zadaa upon her request even though she hadn't explained why she wanted her there.

Ever since the defeat of Saint Dane all the Traveler's were delighted to see that they were still capable of using the flumes to visit one another. Better yet, even though Halla had been 'fixed' when the last territory had been saved both Courtney and Mark were still able to use the flumes. Perhaps it had been some influence that stayed with them after those first times they had used it shortly after Veelox's fall; whatever the case they were ecstatic to be able to join Bobby whenever he visited the others and enjoy the blessing of being able to see all the wonders he had with eased hearts.

"It's the uniform of my group." Came the answer. Was that supposed to make sense? Damn enigmatic travelers and their enigmatic ways. It certainly didn't make any to her. Courtney had realized that Loor's attire wasn't all that much different then hers but she hadn't really thought of that. She only figured they didn't have much variety here in Zadaa.

"That doesn't really answer my question." Courtney muttered curtly, still as snappish as ever. Her hands finger the material of the formfitting but stubby material that covered her chest. They trailed down to her flat and exposed stomach, which despite its still smooth appearance had hardened somewhat in the past months. Though she hadn't done any actual training with Loor the two were almost always challenging each other. Well, alright, it was more along the lines of Courtney always challenging Loor in some way. It had started out that she'd been driven to prove herself against the traveler. Ever since she first read about Loor in Bobby's journal she had felt rather accosted by her. But over time the challenges became more of a game between the two fierce girls. Some means of bait, she couldn't quite describe it, in a way it was much like the relationship she had with Bobby previous to his journey. Both were strong, independent, refused to be pushed around, a while Loor not as much as Courtney a bit cocky. It was fun, and though Courtney would never admit it, it sometimes felt like their way of _flirting._ God, if any of them ever knew she had entertained such an idea she didn't know what she'd do. They were both girls for goodness sake, how could she ever think she might be attracted to someone of the same sex? It was just fun, even if Loor did whip her ass almost all the times she still learned to enjoy it. Not only that but up against someone as good as Loor she learned to become better really quickly as was evident by the way she rose to once more be a star at school.

"You're going to help me with something." Again short, and didn't really give her much actual information. Courtney scowled.

"And when did I decide this?" she seethed.

A slow, sly smile spread across Loor's beautiful face.

"When I decided to bring you along."

Smartass. Courtney's lips tried to remain a frown but their corners twitched upward.

"Come on, you'll like this." Loor insisted as she grabbed her staff, something that made Courtney a little nervous. She was about to leave the house when she paused at the doorway and a puzzled expression crossed her features. She was frowning now, so much that it drew her brows together in a tight line that hinted at her deep concentration.

"Loor?" Courtney asked uncertainly, she didn't act like this much and the sudden change from her previous mood was rather large.

Her call met deaf ears however and the dark girl slowly turned her gaze up towards a mantle at the far end of the room, which held a long, sturdy staff. This was the one that was once wielded by Osa, Loor's mother. It had remained there ever since her death, untouched, but now finally Loor picked it up from its place and tossed it to Courtney.

The chestnut haired girl fumbled with it and nearly dropped it but managed to steady herself. She gaped at the thing, and then at Loor. It was an easy catch, that wasn't what had made it so difficult, what did was the fact that Loor had just handed her the last memory she had of her mother.

"Its yours now."

This shocked her ever more and she felt a deep awed and gratified blush creeping up her face. "I'll take good care of it!" she promised, voice now confident and determined. It didn't matter that she would probably never have to use it; the fact that Loor trusted and respected her enough to be given responsibility over her old keepsake touched her deeply.

Courtney's mind was still reeling around the fact that she'd been given Osa's staff that she didn't realize where Loor was leading her until it was to late. They arrived at the arena she had first learned about through Bobby's journals. He had come here with Spader once when he needed Loor's help with teaching him what it meant to be a Traveler.

It dawned only then as they passed through the gathering crowd, down into the arena and through one of the doors that led to what Courtney would best be described as the Zaadian version of a locker room. Except there were no lockers, just a room with different weapons and forms of light armor. Yikes.

"Loor you don't expect me to—" she was cut off by the older girl.

"Do you think you can't?" came the cool, but firm question. Talk about putting you on the spotlight, Loor didn't beat around the bushes.

"No!" Courtney answered firmly and a bit cockily. "I'm just…surprised is all." This was completely unexpected. Sure she had mentioned that she might like to give fighting a try once a long time ago during one of their many solo conversations but she didn't know Loor would take it to heart.

Loor was smiling at her response, she looked even better then Bobby had described when she did so, but something bothered her.

"Won't people think it's strange that I'll be out there? I look like a Rokador."

"It will be strange, but since peace has settled between the tribes no one will protest." Loor said with a wink. However once again a thoughtful look passed her face. "Bobby once told me that before he left to become a Traveler, he was headed to a competition. He hadn't meant to but caught up in the memory, he told me that you had kissed him." She was frowning now, slightly but still there.

Again Courtney found herself surprised and a little angry. It was bad enough Bobby had left something like that slip but for some reason it seemed even worse that he had told it to Loor. Why she felt as such though she didn't know. Before she could say anything Loor spoke again.

"Is that something that you do on your territory for good luck?"

A little perturbed by the question, the brunette gave it a moment's thought before shrugging. "Yea, that's not all that uncommon."

But 'yea' was pretty much all she had gotten out before the taller girl gently grabbed her shoulder and leaned down, placing a swift kiss on her lips. It wasn't hesitant--Loor simply wasn't one to rethink her actions. However it wasn't persistent either. She pulled away as quickly as she had initiated the kiss and headed towards the doorway they'd come from when things seemed to have settled down outside.

"We're against two other Batu, but I'm sure you'll be fine." She gave a careless little wave over her shoulder to beckon her. Now how do you say on Second Earth? Lets kick some butt?"

Courtney was to stunned to find this phrase coming from Loor funny, as would have been the case otherwise.

Page 3 of 3


	2. Theme 2: Jealousy

**Title:** Confusing Emotions.

**Author:** BlueSai

**Fandom:** Pendragon

**Pairing:** Loor / Courtney Chetwynde

**Theme:** #2 Jealousy

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** Shoujo Ai elements.

**Disclaimer:** All mentioned characters and places are property of the author D.J Machale.

Other: Once again, AU. Post series.

**Confusing Emotions.**

It must suck being caught up in the middle, Mark mused, as he stared at his best friend Bobby. Certainly it must be a very...interesting situation but sucky none the less. Jealousy could be a very confusing emotion, because at times you might think you're envious of one thing when really it was the complete and utter opposite. Like so many other emotions it turned people into fools, blinded them, and made them do very silly things.

Such was the case between Courtney, Loor, and Bobby. The history was a long one, but to make it short Courtney and Bobby had a short-lived relationship (short-lived being one day--becoming a Traveler and having to flume across space and time to save distant territories kinda put a damper on anything that might have evolved). After a while Bobby began to have feelings for Loor, another Traveler and a partner in his 'escapades' but she never really seemed to give him much attention. Of course Courtney was very well aware of all of this and jealousy sprung in the young brunette which only made things worse once Halla was saved. Loor had a habit of visiting Second Earth alot, something Courtney attributed to the fact that she probably returned Bobby's feelings.

So now there seemed to be a feud going on. Courtney tugged Bobby one way, wanting to make certain that he wasn't 'stolen' while Loor tugged another way. However Loor, did in fact, not have feelings for Bobby. So why did she do it? It took a while for Mark to figure it out but when he finally got the idea he was fairly certain he was right: the way Loor sometimes looked at Courtney when she wasn't looking, the way she would smile at the girl's stubborness and impulsive nature, her fighter's spirit, her unconditional kindness, even Courtney's faults seemed to appeal to Loor in some way. Loor was not jealous of Courtney, but rather of Bobby and all the attention he received from a girl who she possibly had feelings for. His suspicions were confirmed however when he once mentioned that Bobby and Courtney had kissed before he had left for Denduron all those years ago. Loor had tensed, and looked away. That might not have been much of a big deal, but Loor was always the one in control, and if not, she at least had a good grip on her emotions to keep everything in check and hidden.

The reason Loor pretended to fight over Bobby was simply because she would rather be with him, then see him with Courtney.

No, it didn't make sense at all, but that just went to show how jealousy could be a very, very strange thing indeed.


End file.
